Various types of electric bicycles are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a self-charging electric bicycle that includes a solar panel disposed upon a back plate above the rear wheel, a first dynamo operationally engaged by the rotational force of the front wheel, a second dynamo operationally engaged by the rotational force of the rear wheel, and a third dynamo operationally engaged at a high gear ratio by a second chain in operational communication with the bicycle pedal crank, wherein an electric battery disposed within a housing upon the bicycle frame is charged and recharged when the bicycle is moved and pedaled and when sunlight is incident the solar panel, whereby an electric motor is activatable to drive the bicycle, as desired.